This invention relates to a unique process for preparing 2-methyl-1,3-propanediol (MPD). More specifically, this invention relates to a process for preparing essentially MPD from a mixture of MPD and another aliphatic diol.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,915 a process is disclosed for reacting acrolein with 2-methyl-1,3-propanediol (MPD) followed by hydroformylation, hydrolysis and hydrogenation to give 1,4-butanediol and MPD. While the MPD produced is recycled back to the initial reaction, the MPD initially required is not readily available and there is no convenient process for its preparation. There is, therefore, a need for a convenient process that can be advantageously used to prepare MPD for use in the above reactions for converting acrolein to 1,4-butanediol.